1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors, and particularly to a voice coil motor that can drive a lens group.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors are widely used as actuators for driving lenses in camera modules.
A typical voice coil motor includes a number of magnetic members mounted on a bracket, a lens retainer movably received in the bracket and surrounded by magnetic members, and a number of coils of wire mounted on the lens retainer.
However, with the above-described configuration, because the magnetic members surround the lens retainer, radius of the voice coil motor is greatly enlarged, and the size of the lens is limited.
What is needed, therefore, is a voice coil motor which can overcome the above shortcomings.